


Do I...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Oaths & Vows, Weddings, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey smoothed down his jacket and leant in to Ian to kiss him softly but intensely. (Not realising till later that Svetlana had taken a picture of them just as they were leaning in, one that they both loved so much that it demoted the Gallagher family portrait from the centre photo on their fireplace. The pure love so obviously evident in the looks they were giving each other.)</p><p>“Let’s get married” Ian whispered into Mickey’s mouth when they pulled away.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s get married.” Mickey smiled."</p><p>It's finally their big day and Ian and Mickey are feeling all kinds of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long. Uni life for you. Living in a house with five friends means you have barely any time by yourself to do stuff like write. I also now know what writers block feels like.  
> I hope this doesn't suck.  
> It was hard... oh so hard. And I think I may have written part of it drunk, but I can't be sure...

Ian was pacing.

He was anxious but he had no idea why. He knew Mickey was at Iggy and Mandy’s getting ready, he knew there was no way his fiancé wasn’t going to turn up or suddenly change his mind, and as far as he knew everything else was going smoothly. Yet still he felt almost sick with nerves.

“Ian stop fucking pacing. Not only is it irritating but you’re going to wrinkle the suit.” Lip chastised.

Ian stopped to glare at his brother, while what he was saying made sense he was too keyed up to care and he resumed his laps of the Gallagher living room.

It had been his idea to go the traditional route and not see each other the night before the wedding, but now he wished he had listened to Mickey’s whining and ‘embraced the fact we aren’t exactly fucking traditional’ as Mickey had put it.

Fiona and Debbie came down the stairs, both in their bridesmaids dresses. Ian had asked for a grey colour that would match his and Mickey’s ties but he had allowed the girls to pick what they wanted. He smiled when he saw both his sisters in what had been [chosen](http://www.groupdress.com/uploads/product/1/I/1I437/lace-edge-boat-neck-sleeveless-keyhole-back-short-bridesmaid-dress-4.jpg). A boat necked sleeveless dress, the lace edge stopped just before their knees. They had done well Ian thought, their make-up subtle but flattering, and hair in slight curls down their back. They looked beautiful and he had no doubt Mandy would be looking the same.

The sight of his sisters managed to move his thoughts away from his anxiety slightly, enough to get him to stand still and smile as they reached the bottom the stairs.

“You both look beautiful” he beamed at them.

Debbie blushed and turned her head bashfully, Fiona rolled her eyes and tried to shrug the compliment off but Ian could see her slightly blush too.

“How you feeling?” Fiona asked.

“Fucking terrified and I don’t know why!” he answered honestly.

Fiona just smiled reassuringly.

“I suppose that’s pretty normal." Debbie countered. "Just concentrate on Mickey. You’re getting married to Mickey, you’re spending the rest of your life with Mickey. Everything else doesn’t matter.” 

When Ian reflected about that a sense of calm washed over him as he thought about how this time tomorrow Mickey Milkovich would be his husband. Ian smiled at that thought, Mickey as usual was helping him and he wasn’t even here. He smiled at his sister and gave her a quick hug.

“When did you get so perceptive?”

Debbie rolled her eyes over his shoulder as she hugged him back “I’ve always been like that, you assholes just never paid attention.”

All the Gallagher siblings laughed at that slightly awkwardly, all knowing that was actually pretty true.

Carl who had been sitting on the sofa playing on his phone stood up then. “We getting this show on the road? If we leave any later we’re gonna be late.”

Ian checked his watch, his Christmas present from Mickey, and realised it was already 1:15, they needed to be at the registry office for 2:00.

“Shit, shit. Yeah, we’re gonna be late.” Ian’s anxiety was back in full force.

Lip punched Carl in the arm for managing to make Ian panic again, Carl just sticking his middle finger up in response as Lip grabbed his flustered brother by the shoulder.

“Stop. It’s all good. We’ve got loads of time. Grab what you need and we can leave.”

Fiona called up to Liam, who was still upstairs getting ready, telling him it was time to go. He came thundering down the stairs in his suit, his clip on tie all wonky.

Ian knelt in front of him and straightened it for him, ruffling his hair when he had finished.

“You ready, you know what you’ve got to do?”

Liam’s face was very serious, he was adamant he was going to his job correctly. “Yes. When it’s time for the rings me and Yev get them from Lip and Iggy and come up and give them to you. I give mine to Mickey, Yev to you.”

Ian smiled. “Perfect, and don’t forget to help Yev out a bit if he needs it. Now get in the car, time to go.”

Liam nodded and ran out the front door to join his sisters and Carl who had already piled in to the cars. Fiona would be driving herself, Debbie and Carl, while Lip took Ian and Liam in his car.

Ian stood up and closed his eyes, letting out a long unsteady breath when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He opened his eyes to look at Lip next to him.

“Come on brother, let’s get you married.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mickey hadn’t really managed to sleep. He’d probably got in a couple of hours before he just gave up and got up well before dawn. Not knowing what to do, he’d got himself dressed, suit, shoes, everything and had been sitting on Mandy and Iggy’s sofa for the past however many hours staring but paying no attention to the muted TV.

When Mandy got up she took a shower and did her hair and makeup ready for the wedding. When she poked her head into the spare room she failed to find her brother until she walked into the living room and found him sitting on her sofa staring off into space.

“Hey Mick.” The brunet didn’t even blink.

“Earth to Mickey, hello?” she repeated louder, startling the man slightly as he turned to look at his sister.

“Hey.” Mandy furrowed her brows and went to sit next to Mickey when she heard how off he sounded, placing a hand gently on his forearm.

“How you feeling?”

Mickey paused, he didn’t know how to answer that. He felt happy and excited but he also felt anxious and just a little bit terrified. His stomach was churning with all these emotions as well as a guilty feeling for not being completely happy. “I feel… overwhelmed.”

Mandy smiled affectionately. A couple of years ago her brother would never have even answered if she had asked that, let alone honestly. “Well it is all a bit overwhelming.”

“I should feel happy right. Excited to marry Ian, I mean it’s definitely what I want. Yet I feel nervous as well… that’s fucked up right?” Mickey was fiddling with the hem of his black suit jacket.

Mandy couldn’t help herself and laughed slightly earning a glare from her brother.

“No. It really isn’t fucked up. Look.” She pulled out her phone and showed him the reply she had gotten from Ian when she’d text him this morning to see how he was doing.

   

   IAN  
[11:23AM]  
_I’m all over the place. Once we’re married I know it’s gonna be fucking awesome, just need to get there. Look after Mickey for me, I bet he’s gonna be feeling exactly the same. And tell him I love him!_

    IAN  
[11:24AM]

_I’M FUCKING MARRYING HIM MANDS :)_

 

As he read the messages Mickey couldn’t help himself from smiling faintly, even feeling worried himself Ian was still looking out for Mickey. He reread the texts before handing the phone back to his sister, placing his hand over hers for a moment and squeezing slightly in a silent thank you.

“Well go finish getting ready then, don’t wanna be late to my own fucking wedding.”

Mandy rolled her eyes but was glad to see that Ian’s words had worked to reassure Mickey. She stood up and walked back towards her room, banging on Iggy’s door as she walked passed.

“Get up asshole, we’ve got a wedding to go to.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

When the Gallagher’s arrived Ian could see the Milkoviches were already there, waiting outside for them, his view of his soon to be husband however sadly blocked by Kev’s tall frame.

They’d decided that instead of walking down the aisle alone they would do it together, their family just before them. No fanfare, no cheesy music, just simple. Like they wanted. Mickey was also adamant that nobody was going to be ‘playing the chick’ especially not him, so any traditions they could break to prevent this he was fully on board with.

Ian exited the car and walked slowly towards the registry office door where the others were already standing outside waiting. Mandy looked at him as he walked over and they smiled at each other, as expected she looked beautiful. The rest of the Gallaghers started chatting to the others, Fiona walking over to say hello to Svetlana, dressed in a well-fitting deep blue dress, a very dapper looking Yev standing next to her who was now talking to Liam who had also made his way over.

But Ian only had one person in mind.

Mickey was standing slightly out of the group of people, his back to them all, unaware that the wedding party was now complete. As he walked closer he could see that Mickey was smoking nervously, his shoulders tense.

Ian slowly came to a stop next to his fiancé, looking him up and down. He’d always thought Mickey was beautiful but now in his impeccably fitting black suit that matched his own, his black hair swept back stylishly, and his eyes seeming to look even bluer than usual, as if that were even possible, he kind of took Ian’s breath away.

Mickey now realised someone was standing next to him and turned his head slightly. When he saw Ian his body that had been vibrating with nerves stilled, overwhelmed by what he was seeing.

Mickey always got aggravated at how Ian managed to look good in anything but he actually felt like swooning at the vision that was Ian in a fitted suit. His muscles just slightly visible under the white dress shirt, his deep red hair managing to look both styled and effortless at the same time. How was this his almost husband.

“Fucking hell Gallagher.” Was all he could say completely failing to hide the adoration in his voice.

“What?”

‘You’re breath-taking’ was what came to mind but Mickey refused to be that gay, instead settling on “You look fucking hot.”

Ian dipped his head coyly, he’d heard hundreds of compliments from men over the years, most of them a lot older, but only Mickey had the ability to make his heart literally flutter with his words. He reached out his hand to link it with his fiancé’s, squeezing it tenderly.

“You look amazing too Mick.”

He kind of wanted to role his eyes but he knew better than to disagree with Ian when he complimented him so he just let the words sink in, enjoying the warming feeling that they caused.

Mickey smoothed down his jacket and leant in to Ian to kiss him softly but intensely. (Not realising till later that Svetlana had taken a [picture](http://cache4.asset-cache.net/xc/157220752.jpg?v=2&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=YowEf4pPAwbt92It6zfZOu_iujZq293srCBkL_ejJZBlcqmcAZeDqwxxfnrPYckg0) of them just as they were leaning in, one that they both loved so much that it demoted the Gallagher family portrait from the centre photo on their fireplace. The pure love so obviously evident in the looks they were giving each other.)

“Let’s get married” Ian whispered into Mickey’s mouth when they pulled away.

“Yeah, let’s get married.” Mickey smiled.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

The two men walked back to their families hand in hand, and gave them all a brief hug. Mickey picking Yev up and giving him his tightest hug as Ian came over to embrace both the boy and his father from the other side so Yev was in a sandwich between his Dads, a huge grin on his face, the brunet eventually having to place him down with a kiss on his light hair so he could join Svetlana in walking into the registry office to take his place next to an already seated Liam. Kermit now standing at the front waiting, completely sober as promised. Mickey was actually pretty impressed with how well he was able to scrub up if he tried.

Soon it was just the two grooms still to enter. They both took a deep breath as Ian took Mickey’s hand, sharing a loving smile with each other before looking forward and entering the registry office together as their family and close friends looked on, all with matching smile. Fiona and Mandy already had tears in their eyes, although Mandy punched Iggy when he laughed and asked if she was crying. She was still a Milkovich after all.

They reached the front still hand in hand before turning to each other and joining their other hands, their best men flanking them and Kermit standing up the front ready to begin.

“Marriage to a lot of people isn’t an overly special thing, people often do it because it’s the convenient thing to do, or they do it over and over again, it meaning very little to them. But I think we all know that for Ian and Mickey neither of these things are true. Marriage for them is special and once in a lifetime, I think everyone in the whole of South Chicago know that Ian and Mickey come as a package now. Forever. It’s the Gallaghers and the Milkoviches together now.”

Everyone laughed at Kermit’s words, knowing that the two families were bonded and bonded by more than just Ian and Mickey’s marriage. They were one large and rather dysfunctional family.

“This marriage is basically a celebration of two Southside kids finding their soul mates even though the odds were stacked against them. Gay, poor and from a rough neighbourhood is a terrible mix but the fact that they made it through it together pretty much shows why they were always gonna be here today.”

Mickey felt Ian grip his hands tighter, both boys were smiling and while Mickey tried to hide it, he was fighting off tears just as much as Ian was.

“They’ve both written their own vows which they’ll read now.”

Ian turned to look at Mickey, not wanting to look anywhere but into his lover’s eyes while he made his vow to him.

“I wish I could go back and tell 17 year old me that we would get here eventually, because everything that happened since then would have seemed so insignificant if I knew this was where we would end up. I love you Mickey Milkovich. I have since pretty much the first day I met you and I can’t imagine a world where I wouldn’t love you. Yeah you’re a dick sometimes, and grumpy, but I wouldn’t ever change that. I’m just so glad that now you are free and people can see what I have always seen. You’re loyal to everyone you love and you protect them at all costs. You’re fucking hilarious and so much cleverer then you let on and one day I’ll make you realise just how gorgeous you are. Every time you smile it makes me feel lucky to have simply seen it. You have saved me more than once over the years and I promise you today that I’ll be there to return the favour for the rest of our years together and more. I’m going to treasure you, and our son, till the day I die.”

Halfway through Ian’s vows Mickey had given up and he allowed the tears to escape his eyes, not wanting to remove his hand from Ian’s to bother trying to wipe them away and just used his thumbs to stroke Ian’s strong hands while he spoke.

He took a deep breath to try and compose himself before beginning his own vows.

“I honestly don’t think I would be here today if it wasn’t for you Ian. I don’t believe you realise just how many times you’ve saved me over the years too. You taught me to love wholeheartedly. Not only you but my son, myself, fuck I even love your family. I’m still working on Lip.”

Everyone laughed, Mickey flicked his gaze to Ian’s older brother briefly to see him roll his eyes good naturedly, Mickey smiled teasingly before looking back at the redhead who was gazing warmly back, and carried on.

“We’ve both made so many mistakes in the past, but I would go through all the pain again if it meant I got to keep you. I would do anything for you because I fucking love you Ian Gallagher. You’re kind and dedicated. You love our son and my family, and I trust nobody more in this life then you. I can’t promise not to mess up in the future, because I will, but I do promise to never intentionally hurt you and to always be there to comfort you. I promise to be there for the good days and the bad days no matter what. I’m proud to call you my best friend, and soon, my husband.”

When he finished both men couldn’t stop themselves letting out shaky laughs at the state they were both in, both their vows coming out less than steadily, but there was no doubt that every word was meant.

“Do you Mickey Milkovich take Ian Gallagher to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, protect and treasure for the rest of your lives?” Kermit asked.

“Fuck yes.” Mickey answered passionately.

“And do you Ian Gallagher take Mickey Milkovich to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, protect and treasure for the rest of your life?

“I do.” In all his years Mickey didn’t think he had even seen Ian smile so happily.

“And now the rings” Kermit continued.

Yev and Liam jumped up and walked forward hand in hand. Iggy and Lip handed them the rings and they stood beside the couple and waited while they completed the ring giving with words that both Mickey and Ian had chosen together. (Ian and Mickey’s matching silver band had been engraved with ‘ _yours’._ It was not a possessive thing, but they both knew that they belonged to the other in every way. Heart, body and soul.)

Mickey took the ring from Liam and thanked him with a fist bump, something that Mickey had started when Liam was small and the boy had been strangely fond of the grumpy brunet and which had very quickly become their thing, and placed it on Ian’s ring finger whilst making his vow.

“I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honour, and cherish you, in all times, in all places and in all ways, forever.”

He looked back up at Ian and smiled at him, hoping it conveyed the pure joy that he felt so deeply.

Yev handed Mickey’s ring to Ian, who stroked his son lovingly on his hair and placed a kiss on his head before turning back to Mickey.

“I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honour, and treasure you, in all times, in all places and in all ways, forever.”

Mickey smiled at the meaning behind Ian’s slight change of words as he slipped the ring onto his ring finger. He couldn’t help but shiver with joy at the thought that it would remain there for the rest of his life. Any past nerves he’d had vanished, this, him and Ian, was forever.

Mickey barely acknowledged Kermit pronouncing them now married, all he heard was “you may kiss your husband” as he surged forward to meet Ian in a searing kiss, not forgetting that he was in a room full of his family but deciding he didn’t care. They were married now, it was literally his lawful right. Ian’s arms griped him around his waist firmly as he teased his tongue into Mickey’s mouth also not caring for their audience. Everyone was cheering around them, Fiona and Mandy laughing tearily at the couple’s antics. For today, they would let them be.

When they finally managed to pry themselves away from each other’s lips they grinned affectionately at one another before their whole family descended on them with hugs and kisses and tears of joy. Mickey was pretty sure Mandy had used his shoulder to try and wipe away the evidence that she was still crying, but her red eyes were evidence enough.

The spouses couldn’t stay away from each other for long and as they all walked out to get in the cars and make their way to the restaurant for the reception, Ian and Mickey walked next to each other both holding their husband by the waist.

Ian leant his head down to hotly kiss behind Mickey’s ear, breathing in deeply, and whispered “You smell good Mick.”

Mickey laughed and placed a lingering kiss on the redhead’s lips. “I love you too.”

Ian giggled at how Mickey knew exactly what he had meant.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

The happy couple arrived a good 15 minutes after the rest of the wedding party to the reception. Mickey blaming their lateness on getting lost. A very poor excuse, meant to replace the truth that they had in fact pulled up on their drive over to make out with each other messily in the back of their car, but everyone pretty much guessed that anyway. Their suits were slightly dishevelled and they wore matching dazed looks as if they both hadn’t quite recovered from the passion.

The food was served by a couple of Ian’s colleagues who had volunteered to come in and prepare it all for them. Ian thanked them and said goodbye. He’d see them in two weeks when he came back from his honeymoon. The men weren’t going away anywhere specific, deciding instead to save up after so many recent expenditures. But they were both taking two weeks off together, planning to not see basically anyone else for the whole period, or let’s face it, much of the outside of their house.

 

 

Kermit had been well on his way to drunk before the men had even arrived but now after dinner, as they was milling around and chatting, everyone was on their way to joining him except for the kids and the happy couple. Mickey had assured Ian that he really did not want to drink this time. He planned on remembering every moment he could from this day.

The men were talking to Yev when Iggy interrupted and called out to everyone. “SPEEEECH.”

“Great” Mickey grumbled. He knew this was never going to go well for him.

Iggy had decided that he would go first.

“So our dear Mickey here must have 5 or 6 when we snuck into Chicago zoo…”

“Oh fuck” Mickey exclaimed to himself, Ian just eying him curiously.

…he’d obviously watched too many crappy vet shows on TV, he used to be obsessed with them, because the next thing I knew he’d stuck his finger up some poor goat’s ass to ‘check its temperature’. ‘Spose I should have seen the gay thing coming a mile away really.”

Mickey groaned loudly and leant forward to put his head in his hands as everyone else was wetting themselves with laughter already, V basically screeching in response. Lip had actually had to stop himself from falling off his chair. Ian was laughing too but he gripped the back of his husband’s neck to at least provide some support.

Mickey was literally going to kill his brother.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Mickey and Ian finally departed the reception at gone 12:00, leaving basically everyone still there to carry on partying but the couple just wanted to be alone now. They’d bid their farewells, Mickey blanking Iggy for his speech but relenting at the end to give his older brother a quick hug, punching him in the stomach only slightly harshly as he pulled away. Iggy had certainly started exactly as he’d meant to go on. Ian in comparison had got off scot free Mickey thought, Lip’s most embarrassing story about him being how he’d refused to pee in anything but a special yellow bucket till he was 6, but Mickey already knew that story anyway. He’s pretty sure he knows basically everything there is to know about his husband now. And he’s pretty damn proud of that.

They’d driven back to their house, Ian had his hand on Mickey’s thigh the whole time, wanting to touch him in any way he could. They’d both hurried to exit the car and get to their front door but Ian was too impatient and pulled Mickey by the arm into an intense kiss, backing them up until they were against the front door, the key abandoned in the lock.

Mickey’s hands wound their way into Ian’s red hair and Ian moaned when the brunet licked his way into his mouth. They were both moving together, searching for some friction, anything to help satisfy their longing to have everything and more from each other. Ian’s hands felt down to his husband’s ass which he cupped firmly and he used his grip to encourage Mickey to jump up and wrap his legs around him. The angle now so much better and Mickey’s breath hitched. They were both panting and Ian pulled away from Mickey’s swollen lips to nip at his neck while reaching out blinding to try and finish opening the door. Mickey had managed to untuck the readhead’s shirt and was busying himself running his hands up and down the redhead’s bare torso, smiling when he stroked just above Ian’s trouser line causing the taller man to shiver in expectation.

Ian finally succeeded in opening the door and he stumbled forward, his husband still in his strong hold, into their house. Suddenly he had a thought and he couldn’t help but laugh slightly, although it sounded more like a moan as Mickey was sucking on his earlobe heatedly.

Mickey licked across Ian’s jaw “what you laughing about” he asked. His voice already hoarse.

“Well, I’m not gonna lie Mick. I technically just carried you across the threshold.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed slightly, he was too intoxicated by Ian being all he could see, feel and smell to even care about the implications of that, instead opting to lean back in slowly so he could voraciously whisper in his husband’s ear, causing him to gasp a little in shock.

“Better take me to the bedroom now then, I have a feeling we’ll want a bed for what I got planned.”

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Hours later, when they were both too exhausted to even attempt to do anything but doze in each other’s arms Ian turned his head and looked at his sated husband.

“Mickey Milkovich-Gallagher?”

“Mm?” was Mickey’s only verbal response but he did worm his way further into Ian’s embrace.

“I love you.”

Mickey smiled and gloried in the fuzziness he felt in his stomach.

“I love you too Ian Milkovich-Gallagher” he responded before falling asleep with his head placed just over his husband’s heart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for all your kind comments and Kudos!!!!


End file.
